Art or dancing?
by cherry v-ball gurl
Summary: Sakura a dancer, Deidara an artist will these two fall in love? highschool fic pairing DeiXSaku plz review
1. part 1

One day in the fire studio there were three girls working on a routine. While they were working on it about 6-8 people came in to see what tsunade was teaching now. What they saw just shocked them they saw 3 main girls working on a routine while guys with only basketball shorts on were trying to distract them, but the girls kept their focus.

'Holy crap I've never seen girls this focused before,un ' said one

'I think I know the pink haired one' said another

The song just finished and the pink haired one shouted "Jacob you retard why'd you do that?"

"Cause your so hot I couldn't help it" he replied

" I'll give you 5 seconds to run 1……2……(he took off)5!" She ran after him and ran straight pass one of the guests and just about knocked him down. She jumped on Jacob and pinned him down.

"You do realize the position were in right"

She straddled him while leaning over his chest.

"Perv." She muttered. He flipped her over to where he was on top.

' **dude what the crap how did he…'**

**'**_you do realize that tsunade is talking to you right' said inner_

"… Girls don't forget that we have no practice tomorrow" said tsunade

"Jake get off" said sakura

"why should I?" he replied

"Cause you're a fat cow now get off me" She pushed him off her and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Sakura got up and went over to the guests and said "Sasuke is that you?"

"Well well if it isn't sakura how are you?"

"Im good now come over here and give me a hug."

Sasuke went up to her and gave her a hug, practice had just ended so they just sat around and talked while almost everyone left. Sakura learned that the dude with blonde hair is Deidara, the one with red hair is Sasori, the guy with long black hair is Itachi. After a couple of hours talking it was 7 o'clock and the blonde dude came up to her.

"Hey… deidara was it?"

"Yeah do you need someone to take you home?"

"No thanks I only live a little while away form here"

"Are you sure it's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to be walking around at night"

"Awww thanks ok I'll show you where I live"

So deidara tool sakura home and when they got to her house deidara realized that this was tsunade' house.

"Hey isn't this tsunade's house?" he asked

"Yeah it is my parents were killed in a car wreck and tsunade took me in as her own daughter" she said trying not to cry.

He saw how sad she looked and he didn't know what came over him and wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked. She didn't think he was this type of guy. After what seemed like forever he broke the embrace, kissed her cheek and let her into the house. She watched him leave.

'**Why do I feel this way?'**

_'Cause you like him duh.' Said inner as if stating the obvious._

She broke out of her trance and went upstairs to get ready for bed cause she had school tomorrow. As she fell asleep her cat kilala snuggled up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto sadly I wish I did.**

**BEEP BEEP BE-smash sakura's pov**

**"Stupid alarm clock"**

**I stumbled out of bed and went to my closet to get my uniform. It sucks that we have to wear them but my uniform consisted of a mid-thigh plaid skirt, a white polo with the konoha emblem on the sleeve, a sweater vest( which was optional), knee length socks and black flats. I put a little make-up on and went to the kitchen. Yes! There was breakfast in the microwave for me. I ate then grabbed my stuff and went out the door. I walk to school so what I don't care its good exercise. I look over and see my friend Ino.**

**"Ino!" I shouted**

**She stopped and turned around "Hey cherry wats up?"**

**"Nothing Jakes just being an ass." I said **

**"Really how?"**

**"I don't know we'll be practicing and he'll only have shorts on to try and distract me ugh! It's so hard" I explained **

**After our conversation we went our separate ways and grabbed our stuff for science class. When we got in there we had no clue who was the science teacher was. As soon as I thought that the door opened. It was orochimaru. Figures that he would be the teacher.**

**"Classsss we have assign seats for the whole year if you don't like it then I don't care. Now here are the seating arrangements Tenten, Neji, Lee your in a group. Hinata, Naruto, kiba you're a group. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji you're a group. Deidara, Sakura, Sasuke you're a group."**

**He named off more groups then started teaching a lesson after about an hour class was over.**

**While switching classes deidara found sakura at her locker he went up to the locker nect to hers and waited for her to see him. When she didn't he followed her, he jumped behind her and touched her shoulders and she squealed and turned around.**

**"Deidara!" she exclaimed**

**"Hey sakura how are you?" he asked**

**"I'm good just sore from yesterday" she replied**

**"What did you do yesterday?"**

**"We had a 4 hour practice and it lasted until 9:00 so hey well got to get to class Ja Ne!"**

**They went their separate ways. Sakura went to kakashi's English class and of course he was no there.**


	3. author's note

Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated but I've got stuff to do so I'll try my best to update soon and Jacob Isn't her boy friend. Since they dance they have partners and Jacob Is sakura's partner and if u want any info like my playlist for this story then let me know well I g2g Ja Ne!


End file.
